Suspended
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: Watching the one you love move on is always painful but when you become so helplessly lost then it starts seriously impacting your life. Step into Hino Rei's world Rei/Mina/OC Ami/Makoto hints.
1. Chapter 1

**Suspended**

**Disclaimer:**** Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me unfortunately.**

**Been a while since my last story, but hoping this one will live up to 'Happiness'' greatness. Please enjoy****.**

* * *

Focus…focus…focus on…something other than that…please…

Shimmering beads of salty water, flickering as they rolled down the side of my face, silently encouraged they're numbers to increase, the roaring fire before my rigid body lashed out at me, singeing my gi, hissing at me for my lack of concentration. Groaning I let my tired body collapse backwards onto the tatami so I could stare up at the wooden ceiling and think…

But thinking only brought me more pain, more emotions and made me hollower deep inside. Inside my cold exterior my barely beating heart still hammered on, driving all the blood to the appropriate places within this shell I call my body. I exhaled loudly, stretching out fully on the ground, part of my body illuminated by the great fire next to me but cast the other side into darkness. The darkness within is never seen by anyone; the darkness that I cannot allow to seep into the rest of my body, polluting myself even further. Poisoning my thoughts…why? Why do I have to keep thinking this way? Why do you torture me so?

You. It's always you. Everything always comes back to you. My source of happiness, my source of inner tumult. Your thick cape of blonde hair, your mischievous smile, your perfect body that brought me so much pleasure and happiness but now you just seem to be a distant figure in my imagination even though your around me almost everyday.

Shuffling feet and muffled voices became aware to my ears and I quickly thrust my unusually heavy body back into the lotus position as the door opposite me opened gently and the Goddess of Love and Pain stuck her head in and softly called my name.

"Rei-chaan," Her angelic voice sang to me, I shuddered letting the voice ripple through my body, flaring up old memories of pleasure and slightly losing myself in my body's sudden titillation from the two words.

"Rei-chan," it sounded closer to me now, somewhere behind me? I was about to open my eyes as two finely toned arms sneakily entwined themselves under my chest and her soft breasts pushed into my back as her chin rested on my sensitive neck. I restraint a faint hiss as pulsations of pleasure coursed painfully through me as my nose breathed in her heavenly scent.

"Minako…" I growled out as she held me, she was always in the habit of doing this to me, even though…even though we aren't together anymore. Reality stung at my heart and I pushed her off of me, standing up to put some distance between us. I noticed her crystal blues eyes flashed painfully at me but it vanished, her smile was replaced as she too stood up and spoke sweetly,

"Everyone's here Rei-chan come on," She led the way into my sitting room and I recognised who else had accompanied the ever-flighty Minako to my house.

"Hey Rei-chan," the group chorused as we entered the room, I smirked at them shaking my head as I saw each of them had made themselves comfortable already,

"Hey guys, comfy?" I aimed the question at Makoto who was lying against the wall with Ami leaning on her shoulder, a faint pink blush tinted Ami's complexion as she nodded bashfully before a laughing Makoto had hugged her, increasing the shy girls' blush vividly.

"Yeah I'm alright Rei," Makoto winked at me cheekily, before teasing the poor blue haired girl in her strong arms.

Shaking my head I plonked myself down next to the happy couple and picked up an abandoned manga scanning lazily through it before Usagi's voice blurted out,

"So Mina-chan are you still coming with me and Mamorou tomorrow on a double date?" I froze; my face still buried in the manga and awaited Minako's obvious response to the painfully innocent question,

"Of course Usagi! Me and Hero will meet you at the arcade tomorrow," Minako replied easily not bothered by the lack of movement from me or by the concerned looks I was receiving from Ami and Makoto.

"Great! I can't wait it'll be so fun and I finally get to meet Hero!" Usagi replied enthusiastically but I had tuned them out, more like I was trying too. Minako had Hero I reasoned grudgingly to myself…she didn't need me now anymore. I visibly sank further into the floor, refusing to let the manga to drop from my face.

Predictably, my behaviour hadn't affected the blondes' conversation about their planned double date tomorrow but who was I to stop their fun? I was only one person and it never mattered what I felt like to anyone anymore, well no that was wrong, the person I wanted to pay attention to me did not notice at all.

"So how long have you and Hero been going out together?" Usagi suddenly asked, interrupting the flow of the conversation.

"Um…Let's see we started on the 30th last month so we're about a month and two weeks," Minako calculated sighing wistfully as her eyes glazed over, suggesting she was thinking of the times they had spend time together.

"Wow!" Usagi exclaimed gleefully, "You must be really happy with him then."

Tears pricked at my amethyst eyes but this was natural for me, the pesky water droplets would not spill because once they did I knew they'd never stop. So now I don't cry anymore, not like I did before anyway…everyone par Makoto believed that. Ami was a bit sceptical but didn't push the matter any further as she too knew what it was like to bottle up your feelings from the rest of the world but she left it up to the powerful Makoto to get through to me if I ever needed anything. However, recently, I feel no one can help me because no one is going through or has gone through what I'm experiencing.

Being the oldest of the group always made me the rock, the stable one. The one everyone else could turn to if they faced anything problems because it is likely I too have faced similar or greater obstacles so I could part with precious knowledge and allow them the access to answers that I had previously struggled for myself and this time would be no different…

My ponderings must have taken up more time than I had realised as the rustling of coats and bags being packed snapped me to my surroundings.

"Sorry Rei got to go Hero is meeting me tonight," Minako said walking over to me and opening her arms out, apparently looking for a hug, I stiffly returned it and muttered a quiet "Ok be careful," as I watched her blonde hair billow in her wake as she ran down the steps to the streets below. I turned and saw the rest of the group all ready to go but at a more casual pace.

"Have fun tomorrow Usagi on…on your date," I stumbled over my words but the second blonde just grinned and hugged me before walking out of the house into the slightly darkening night.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I knew it to be Makoto's

"Rei…" She started to say, however, I cut her off.

"I'm ok Mako-chan don't worry," I turned to face her and flashed her a smile as justification for my well being.

She sighed heavily looking at me through her lose strands of brunette hair, "You always say that Rei." With that Makoto and Ami excused themselves from my residence and disappeared down the stairs, out of sight and out of existence.

"Yeah I know…"

**

* * *

**

First chapter of Suspended there for you, please read and review; I appreciate any kind of feed back, good or bad. Thanks – Dark Shadows 01


	2. Chapter 2

**Suspended**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot, the title and Hero belong to me**

**Chapter 2 is here for all those who've taken an early interest in my story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Yeah I know…" the words hung in the air around me like dust covered spider webs, winding and weaving within my still body, lacing around my heart tightly…too tightly, the words were crushing my battered heart. I fell forward onto my knees, my head bowed so that my thick curtain of raven coloured hair hid my face from no one…nothing…just me…yeah hiding from myself. That's normal…I think. Hiding away your true self from yourself because you're terrified what your true self might do if anyone apart from yourself seen it.

What had made me become this?

Oh yeah…her…them. They had forced me into this, this constant battle with myself, the constant sensation of killing myself inside over…and over again…for fear of losing control, for fear of hurting those who make me suffer. I must suffer alone to ensure the security of the rest. Why? I'm not so sure…I mean they cause me pain so why must I try and make them happy? Why do I have to put with it? No one cares, they don't care…she doesn't care.

I heaved myself off of my bruising knees, my body leaden by these festering thoughts plaguing my mind. I staggered off to my bedroom, for some reason these thoughts were making me dizzy…

**She **_**doesn't**_** care…**

"Yeah I know…" the slurred phrase fell out of my gasping mouth, was I drunk? No…I don't drink…in this haze I hadn't noticed I had made it into my room. I just kept standing there, in the middle of the room; my eyes aren't focussing on anything, everything is blurred to me.

**She **_**doesn't**_** care…**

"I Know!" I yelled out, the rage, bubbling and boiling within me burning at my insides, it was going to come out…the darkness…I can't fight it…it's too strong…

**She has **_**Hero**_**…**

"I KNOW!!" a shrill scream erupted from deep inside, a wild, feral cry, forcing my right fist into the nearest wall, denting the hard concrete surface. Pain vibrated through my knuckles into my arm. My vision had been replaced with this insatiable rage coursing into my blood, taking control of me.

The dent became severely larger as the rage fired rapid punches at it relentlessly,

**You weren't **_**good**_** enough for them…**

War cries ripped out of my throat as the white washed wall had splatters of red all over it, the rage started pumping adrenaline into my brain to keep the intense anger growing and continued to feed it through my mind.

They _hated_ you…they didn't want you _corrupting_ their daughter…

The bed side table was thrown across the room, smashing as it too collided with the once innocent wall that was now tainted a deep crimson red, the wardrobe collapsed onto its side blocking the door, books, pictures, pens littered the ground as the desk found itself being upturned and dropped maliciously onto the floor. The sturdy wood kept it from damaging but it too had red all over it…

**She **_**hates**_** you for causing her pain…**

"STOP IT!!!" I screamed clutching the sides of my head, in a feeble attempt to regain control from the darkness.

**Look at you…your **_**pathetic**_

My head snapped up looking at the mirror hanging on the wall, my face…it's covered in red… my hands…

She _never_ loved you…

"NOOO!!" my fist jerked out, much to the delight of the rage, connecting with the mirror, destroying it, the shattered pieces rained down on my arm. Tiny pieces teasingly slid around my flesh; larger pieces pierced me ruthlessly on their descent before multiplying into much prettier glistening diamonds…

My weary body shook as ragged breaths brought me back from the darkness…brought me back to reality…I looked around horrified at the destruction left in my moment of weakness. There was a strange smell lingering in my room and there was red on everything that was destroyed. Red. Nausea choked at the back of my throat as I looked at my bloody hands and wrist. The cuts from the glass were gaping wounds, they were laughing at me…the way they widened and contracted slightly with the cautious moment of my hands mimicked lips. Lips that whispered those thoughts aloud to me…no! I would not lose again…I stumbled backwards until I tumbled onto my bed. My head felt disgustingly woozy and there was a strong metallic taste in my mouth that made it increasingly difficult to fight the rising bile within my abused body.

Thankfully I hadn't touched my bin in my fit of rage and emptied the contents of my stomach into it. After I had nothing left to bring back up I examined my knuckles slightly more and my skin that had previously been there…wasn't. I suddenly needed my bin again as another wave of sickness hit me hard. However for some reason the metallic taste was even stronger now and looking into the bin. It too had been stained a deep red…

"Noo," I croaked, broken, "I don't want this to take me…"

Hauling myself up once again I stumbled to my fallen wardrobe and was deeply relieved when I realised that my door swung open outwards rather than inwards so I hadn't locked myself into this sick, twisted, living hell.

Bathroom. First aid kit that's what I needed, the cold tiled floor bit at my bare feet as they slapped on the floor but it didn't hinder my search for the life saving bandages and disinfectants my cuts sorely crying for. The cold water felt like salt as I washed my many wounds, ridding myself off the excess blood covering my body, although the cold water did not compare to the extreme burning the disinfectants caused me. I hissed loudly, groaning as I slowly wrapped my arms, safely keeping my wounds from becoming worse.

Staring at the bandaged limbs that were now a safe, clean and innocent white I exhaled easing my weary body into a stable state of mind I allowed myself to sink onto the cold hard floor and welcome a different kind of darkness…

**

* * *

**

Thank you for all those who reviewed my previous chapter. Please give me your thoughts on this, slightly darker chapter of Rei's life. Please be opened minded if these types of concepts are different to what you are used to. I believe that everyone does have different types of psychological battles with themselves. You will see this if you do read my other story 'Happiness'. Feed back, good or bad is appreciated – Dark Shadows 01


	3. Chapter 3

**Suspended**

**Disclaimer:**** Not mine, don't sue please.**

**Thank you to all those who left me a review, chapter 3 is here for you enjoy!**

* * *

Drip…drip…drip, the echoing noise stirred my sleeping body from its stiff security, grudgingly my lavender eyes creaked open and observed the steel tap from which small droplets of water fell away pattering the inside of the sink in a steady rhythm. Breathing in deeply I let all the weariness of sleep wash away with an equally strong sigh. Why was I so tired? The window across from me gently guided rays of faint light onto my body; it was the beginning of the morning so I hadn't slept as long as I thought. I slumped against the wall again the temptation of returning to my relatively peaceful slumber was increasingly desirable. I sighed again allowing my head to loll to the side, where upon my limp arm rested, bandaged in slightly dull white fabric my mind slowly registered the memories of the previous night…the escape of my darkness winced painfully within me as I curled my slack hands into tight fists. The lips had ceased parting on my fists and arm thankfully; at least I didn't have to bear with their taunts again.

Why was I asleep in my bathroom anyway? I'm pretty sure my room, my bed, is much more accommodating to my body's need. Gripping the edge of my bathtub I cautiously lifted my stiff body onto my feet and trudged towards my room, my sanctuary. Opening the door gratefully, I was hit by a wave of nausea as the stench of dried blood and vomit collided with my nose, I contained my breath within me- my eyes watering the foul odours attacking them also- as I fought with my stomach not to add another fresh layer to the force of the transparent gasses lingering in my room. Shaking off the initial shock of the smells that had accumulated during the night I noticed my fallen wardrobe in front of me, crimson staining it almost as if it was a soldier fatally injured in battle and was unable to keep fighting on. I leapt effortlessly into the centre of the battle and threw open my large window to start aiding me in my resistance against the carnage left by the darkness. The bin that had been volunteered to counter my sickness had to be sacrificed, the damage was too great for me to try and save it so wrapping it in a black bag I discarded it to stop the spread of further disease affecting me as I rescued what I could from the previous night's raid.

Heaving the heavy oak wardrobe back into its upright position, replacing the desk onto its legs and steadying the previously airborne bed side table my room had started to look back to normal save the red stains fading into the wood, the main concern to me now was the cluster of shattered glass in the corner of my room. Carefully sweeping the tainted glass into another bin I found it harder and harder to ignore what they were reflecting back at me: myself…polluted by dark blood…by the darkness. Anger surged through me as I forced the rest of the wicked glass away from sight, away from me. My last chore before my room was completely restored was the removal of my blood from the walls and pieces of furniture. Filling up a bucket of warm water and grabbing a sturdy cloth I set about rubbing off the painful reminders of what the darkness could do from my room. Dried blood, hardened from the night before, refused and protested against my efforts but I did not desist in my attempts. I would not let anyone see what I really was when I wasn't in control, my muscled arms started to weigh a lot more from the vigorous scrubbing I was doing but it was worth the pain to see all the blood non existent upon my room once again. Transporting the bucket of bloody water to the bathroom I let it spill out into the sink, dirty blood poured from the buckets mouth, my blood…the blood that continually pumped inside me was it all dirty? Was I just a tainted mass with no real purpose except to cause others and myself pain? The bucket finished spewing out its contents and I quickly switched on the tap and took a moment of pleasure to watch the clean, clear water push it all away into the depths of the sewer system.

A noise caught my attention and then suddenly pangs of pain pulsed from stomach and I suddenly realised I had not eaten anything since yesterday. I made myself a substantial breakfast to help me regain the blood I had lost, before returning to the bathroom to treat my wounds. I placed the soiled bandages in the bin and tentatively washed my hands under lukewarm water to shed the dried blood around my numerous cuts and indulged in the well known stinging sensation of disinfectant before reapplying fresh bandages around them. Many years now as a Senshi had taught me to keep a very large supply of medical equipment around my home, something that unfortunately Makoto and me had needed quite regularly due to our job of being the brute strength and protection of the Sailor Team.

In my recollection I believe Makoto had a lot more scrapes than I did in battles as she did have a habit of paying for other members mistakes but it was only because she always tried to distract the enemy to allow us to get to a safer vantage point. I sighed loudly at Makoto's ability to seemingly bounce back after many brutal attacks against an enemy, her determination fuelled by her love for Ami and for her friends, a similar love I still felt for Minako. However Ami returned Makoto's affection while Minako had Hero to snuggle into in her moments of fear.

I shuddered involuntary as an image of her cuddling a stranger fleeted through my mind. I need to get I away I decided, there was no use going crazy in here, literally. Changing into a loose long sleeved purple hooded top and well worn jeans I left my home and met the warm outside air, the cawing of crows high in the pleasantly blue sky with only a few wispy clouds lazily travelling across the world. I stood still for a moment relishing the fresh air and the warm sun shinning down from the heavens, a light breeze ruffle my hair slightly and tickled my skin as I walked languidly down towards the streets of Tokyo heading for the large fertile field of grass that lay next to the calming body of a lake and was the home of many ancient Sakura trees.

The hard concrete of the streets morphed into springy blades of grass beneath my feet as I trod through a less well known path through the beautiful park, sounds of laughter suddenly drowned out my appreciation of the scenery and I looked through the trees to pin point where the carefree laughter was coming from…hold on. I know that laugh…Minako was here? A deeper laugh cut into my thoughts as realisation struck me. She was here with Hero; I looked through the trees and yes. There they were, I was about to turn away but I saw Hero lean down and claim Minako's lips in a sensually lazy kiss, which started to develop further as Minako's arms entwined behind his neck pulling him further, erupting it into a passionate kiss. I couldn't move, every fibre in my body screamed at me to move, to run away, and to rip my eyes away from them but I couldn't help notice the way his larger body pinned her toned one against the bow of the tree. His hands stroking her hips, the way she completely responded to his movements and the expression of pure bliss upon her face. I finally tore my eyes away from them and walked faster down the path, hopefully I could avoid them but the downside was I could very easily sense Minako's increasingly happy aura from where I was so I was sure she could sense me…a downside to being Sailor Senshi as I stepped into a natural opening of grass I felt my blood run cold.

"REI?" Her voice shouted from her tree to my newly exposed position in the clearing of grass. I turned slowly, dreading the next few moments of my life. I was now facing her, them and smiled back at her as she ran towards me, hugging me tightly she spoke excitedly,

"Rei I never expected you to be here!"

"Yeah, I just felt like going for a walk and ended up here," I replied casually keeping my attention focused on the blonde energy in front of me, trying to erase the explicit display of love I had found myself watching just seconds beforehand.

"Are you here on your own?" She quizzed looking around me and down the annoying path I had chosen,

"Yeah just me," I looked away from the blonde and to the man that had made his way to her side, observing me through dark brown eyes, his black, sharply styled hair giving him a serious air about him. His expression was neutral as he too, took in my appearance, he was dressed in knee length black shorts and his torso donned a baggy green vest top, permitting his strong arms to be portrayed freely.

"Rei this is Hero, Hero this is my best _friend_ Rei," I faintly noticed the extra emphasis on 'friend' but I extended my hand out in a polite manner, hoping he'd shake and permit her to leave as fast as she could.

He took my hand firmly shaking it, my body was well disciplined as it restraint itself from wincing as I felt the lips parting and whisper among themselves, obviously enjoying my distress.

"Hi I'm Hero, nice to meet you," He said gruffly but his eyes remained fixated on me with an interested gaze.

"Rei and likewise," I said shortly, unsure about how to react to his body language but remained calm so not to alert Minako that something was…different.

_It looks like Minako has replaced you with a very good candidate…he reminds us of you haha!_

I clenched my jaw at the whispers but there was a subtle change in his aura as we dropped hands, but I couldn't place it…was he disappointed?

A soft gasp brought me out of my observation,

"Rei what happened to your hand…hands?" Minako asked panicking she took my hands gently and inspected the bandages that were rapidly losing their cleanliness and regaining their impurity.

"Ah I cut them as I was cleaning a mirror and it fell down, it's nothing Minako," I said gently removing my hands from hers and burying them in my pockets.

"But Rei…"

"Don't worry Minako, enjoy your day together, ja ne," I swiftly twirled on my heel and started to make my way back down the path after hearing Minako's concerned, "Sayonara Rei," however while walking away I felt a pair of eyes staring after my retreating figure and I knew they didn't belong to Minako…

**

* * *

**

Well there's chapter 3 for you all, please leave me a review good or bad any form of feedback is appreciated. – Dark Shadows 01


	4. Chapter 4

**Suspended**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing apart from Hero and this plot line.**

**Wow guys we're up to chapter 4 now! Thank you so much for reviewing your kind words spur me in this quest to release updates to you. Please keep doing so and I will keep supplying the goods. Enjoy.**

* * *

I strode powerfully down the previously trodden path through the woods away from the couple, away from their happiness and away from their love…

I stopped after a few minutes and closed my eyes allowing my psyche to reach out into the surroundings. It was faint but I felt them they were there again and their auras were normal again. I breathed out deeply and looked down at my hands to inspect the damage meeting Hero had done to them. Yet again blood proudly shone through the sticky, damp clothes that cocooned my hands in order to prevent exactly this from happening. However the damage wasn't too great; well not physically anyway, Hero…why was he looking at me like that?

It was as if he was searching my soul for something deeper, for something hidden away from my surface…for something to exploit. I suddenly shuddered as the wind turned harsh, whipping around my form and unnerving the tall, usually passive trees high above me; making the impenetrable canopy of arms bend effortlessly to its will. The seemingly limp branches parted and merged together out of sync, allowing brief flashes of light to bore down on my tiny figure then instantaneously disappear casting me back into darkness.

This sense of foreboding shook me to my core; tremors ran though my hands uncontrollably, what was happening? My breath was short and sharp trying to keep myself stable but was failing miserably, the trees, grass, everything started to spin around me. These festering thoughts returned to me, ensnaring me in their web, keeping me suspended in time…

**_Did you see how happy Minako was with Hero?_**

**_Did you see how easily she has moved on from you?_**

**_Did you see how easily it was for her to forget you?_**

**_Did you see how meaningless your love is for her?_**

These whispers clogged my normally sharp mind, twisting and piercing into my heart with their harsh chants, I clutched my head, the agonising reflections revolving mercilessly in the dark recesses of my mind, feeding it and encouraging it to spread to the other corners of my brain, to allow the burgeoning fears encompass my entire being. No…not again, my control was slipping away like water, easily snaking past my defences…

Cold hands snatched at my wrists, wrenching them backwards so that I was forced against the rough contours of bark, I managed to keep my head from snapping back and hitting the solid structure of the tree as my clouded eyes met sinister, darkening brown ones.

"He..ro?" I chocked out before I found my head smashing against the tree, pain searing through my head but I couldn't focus on that, his smooth lips were devouring mine hungrily, his teeth nipping forcefully at my lips, not enough to break the skin but bruise them. I gasped involuntary, my mouth opening wide enough so that his nauseating tongue was able to slip into my mouth and explore everything. Increasing in his unbridled lust, I tried to force my wrists out of his iron grip but he only tightened the pressure, increasing the amount of blood escaping from my wounds, that hung open, horrified at the strengthening peril I was currently trying to refute.

I screamed into his hellish mouth, searching relentlessly for an opening to gain an escape route but my efforts were futile as I felt him crushing the rest of his body against my convulsing form, his knee lodging itself between my legs. Something stiff pressing into me through my clothes, eyes widening in realisation I doubled my attempts to escape this nightmare. I tore my face to the side and gasped rapidly,

"Why..are..you..do..ing this!"

He stopped and studied me before licking the length of my face smirking at my disgusted reaction but refrained from any other advancements on me and I looked into his now pitch black eyes, petrified, my body was shaking from the stress and strain of fighting him.

"Because I like you, _Rei_," his tone was sickeningly sweet but it was enough for me to catch him off guard with a knee to his ribs followed by an elbow to his eye. He roared at the abrupt attack, releasing my hands from my wrists as I shoved him out of the way to run for it but he recovered quickly and snatched me back to him. However this time his back was against the solid tree and he held me to him but I grabbed his wrists and held them at either side of his smirking and bloody face to prevent him from switching positions again.

"You sick bast.." I snarled but he caught my bruised lips in another lustful kiss, then my heart stopped.

"Hero? REI!!" the shrill cry erupted from Minako's mouth as I pushed myself away from the…crying boy?

"Minako!" He whimpered running to her and hugging her tightly,

"REI! What the fuck are you doing?" She screamed disgustedly at my paralysed body.

"She…she tried to rape me and…and hit me when I tried to get away," Hero wept pathetically as Minako gently stroked his now bruised eye, watching him wince at her light touch.

Whipping round at me, Minako stomped towards me, her rage flaring unstrained as she bellowed at me,

"What the hell do you think you were doing _REI_? What the _FUCK_ was that? Have you no shame? You meet _MY_ boyfriend and you try and fucking _RAPE_ him? We're _OVER_ Rei, I _HATE_ you and I don't know why I ever _LOVED_ you! What the Hell do you have to say to explain th…this! Behaviour of yours?"

I shrank under her onslaught of words, utterly stunned, my throat felt restricted as I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find the words to defend myself, to tell Minako what really happened and warn her…

My face rapidly snapped to the right, my cheek burning as I felt the sting of Minako's hand, her long manicured nails slicing along my skin, creating new cuts that released heavy crimson tears that sluggishly streaked across my cheek.

"I don't _EVER_ want to see you _AGAIN_ Rei!" I didn't lift my head from the position Minako had left it to watch her storm away back to Hero. My eyes caught his now soft, chocolate brown eyes only to see him smirking triumphantly at me…

**

* * *

**

Yeah I had not idea how to end this chapter but this kind of wrote itself so I'm sticking to it. Please review and tell me if you think I should increase the rating of the story. The more reviews I receive the greater the chance of me updating faster so any feedback is appreciated. – Dark Shadows 01


	5. Chapter 5

**Suspended**

**Disclaimer:**** Sailor Moon is not mine, end of.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me going in moments of scepticism about this story and whether not its actually worth while reading. Please enjoy chapter 5.**

* * *

Heavy footsteps thumped harshly against the leaf littered ground in the enclosed area of trees I was currently trapped in. Each time the foot hit the ground I winced, the pain and rage pulsated through the soil and into my trembling body but as the tremors lessened and finally faded from audibility, I still found myself shaking uncontrollably. I was alone again, just like I'd wanted before…before I met them…him. Flashes of the danger I was in moments before kept fleeting past my dry eyes. How could he do that? Why couldn't Minako see? Oh Kami please don't let him harm Minako!

My legs crumpled beneath me and the long trees whispering above me suddenly became even taller as I stared helplessly into the heavens, through the trees, through space, through time itself. I didn't move I didn't dare to, if I did what other perils would I face? What would be waiting for me around the next clearing of trees?

"Because I like you Rei…"

Another wave of nausea rose from my stomach as his putrid words haunted me, taunted me shamelessly, I need to tell Minako about him, I can't let her be harmed by his filthy secret. Wait. She already knew. She knew I apparently tried to force myself upon him…she would never believe me.

"_I don't EVER want to see you AGAIN Rei!"_

Pain ripped through my lifeless body as I remembered the extremely clear words her beautiful lips screamed at me. I remembered the intense hatred burgeoning in her previously innocent blue eyes, those eyes that captivated me, and those eyes that I craved attention from. Those same eyes pierced right through my soul with hatred, hatred directed at me and solely me. It was ironically cruel that I received her attention but it was not the emotion I was desperately clutching on for. No it was the opposite, hatred was far away on the other side of the emotional spectrum that it might also be seen to be very close to love. A deep, sinister laughter rang out, into the surroundings, from my mouth as my own anguish brought me pleasure. Oh how messed up am I?

What felt like moments of my life slipped away actually turned out to be hours, hours I have lain here on a bed of leaves watching time wash away. Time was supposed to be a greater healer…but how long would I have to wait before I could call myself healed? How much suffering would I have to brave before I can return to a partially normal life style? The inky, black night now filled the gaps between the openings in the trees. Glimmering stars peered down at me; curious as to see what would happen next in this drama I had subconsciously become the star of.

Tickling vibrations were suddenly felt from my jean pocket and as I pulled out the round communicator, shrieking hysterically at me; my body snapped awake as I opened the device to be met with…with Sailor Venus shouting rapidly at me.

"REI! We need you here…" Sounds of falling trees were heard very close to her form and I looked at the quaking leaves around me, the communicator screen was static but I knew where they were.

Hoisting my leaden body upwards I stumbled into a swift sprint down this troublesome path into a thicker part of the woods, the shuddering trees were useful checkpoints along my journey towards my team, towards another threat to humanity. Reaching into my other pocket I pulled out my transformation pen and uttered the painfully familiar words into the electric night.

"Mars power make up!"

Fire engulfed my body, Martian powers intoxicated my mere human shell, healing all visible physical wounds that plagued my form as I continued running into the increasingly dense forest until elevated voices and alien roars were easily comprehendible.

I saw them and it. The beast was fairly large and seemed to be strongly built, standing on thick tree trunks for legs, it lashed out ferociously at the smaller powerhouses jumping and dodging its great pincers, which effortlessly lacerated the innocent trees boxing the fighters in. Sailor Jupiter dived and rolled out of the way of several immense trees raining down from the enemy's last attack. Inhaling steadily I trained my thoughts into creating a flaming bow and arrow while my arms mirrored theses thoughts I conjured my fighting implements and the small whisper of,

"Flame Sniper," billowed from my mouth as my fiery weapon shot forth into the midst of battle striking the beast in its dilated eyes sitting on the tops of its head. It let out a strangled screech as it thrashed around looking for the source of the pain. I noticed thankfully the other Sailors took the initiative and retreated to the covering of the trees to re think a new strategy. Well almost all of them I smirked as Sailor Jupiter remained grounded and summoned her powers as the beast finally pinpointed my location.

My smirk firmly plastered to my face I leapt out of the way as the monster thrashed its pincer down and constructed an impressive crater, where I was previously standing. Landing smoothly next to the chanting Sailor Jupiter I readied another Flame Sniper and fired it at the beast's exposed back but only this time Jupiter released her Supreme Thunder Dragon simultaneously, wielding it around my Flame Sniper so increasing the extent of damage to the beast.

We both watched smugly at its tortured roars as it was burned and electrocuted instantaneously upon impact.

"Hey," Jupiter said simply, still watching the beast writhe in pain at their combination attack.

"Hey," I replied, relief spreading through my powered physique as the adrenaline of the battle pumped excitedly through me and was itching to inflict more pain onto the stupid beast that chose to arrive now.

"And here I was thinking I'd get all the action to myself," Jupiter laughed as she took her eyes off of the monster to observe the actions of the rest of the team.

"Don't get too greedy Jupiter you know it isn't the same when you play hero by yourself," I answered smoothly, our eyes met challenging each other silently in a friendly competition but her eyes looked on gleefully as she expressed the words,

"So true Mars, that's why our combinations kick ass each and every time,"

Sailor Moon, Venus and Mercury had gone to inspect the enemy's stats as we conversed at a further distance.

Screams were heard as the charcoaled monster rapidly swung a pincer sloppily at the three girls but I felt time reduce in speed as Sailor Venus launched Sailor Moon out of harms way sacrificing herself as she suddenly became airborne. The pincer catapulted her limp body into the sturdy bough of a tree effectively stopping her flight but also breaking her body as the sickening sounds of bones snapping were heard all too clearly as her form crumpled into the solid ground and remained motionless.

Rage erupted within me as I fiercely launched an array of Flame Snipers and Burning Mandelas at the beast, burning it relentlessly, Jupiter assisted in throwing her Supreme Thunder Dragons and Jupiter Oak Evolutions at the beast. Killing what was left of the annoying monster, Sailor Moon jumped into action using her spiral heart moon rod sending the monster into another dimension and ceasing its troublesome presence here in a blinding white light, cleansing the whole battlefield and its combatants.

A collective sigh of relief was heard as I looked around at my team-mates wearing normal clothing, our alter egos stored away until they were called upon again. Minako, I rushed over to where she had landed after her beating from the extinct enemy and was alleviated to see her standing and smiling, however she was clutching her right arm loosely but other than that she looked perfectly healthy thanks to Sailor Moon's healing.

Although she was smiling and brushing off the other team members' queries of concern she turned to me, and her demeanour changed instantly, the pang of rejection sliced through me, she didn't want to see me. Not needing any more encouragement I swiftly turned on my heel and headed off into the forest in the direction of my home.

From the other Senshis view all they saw was my retreating figure, no one saw the tears spilling out of my eyes, the tears caused by Minako's sincere hatred of…me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 for you all, please review any feedback is appreciated, good or bad I'm open to suggestions. Thank you for sticking with my story so far, I feel very honoured that you haven't thought its crap yet haha. – Dark Shadows 01


	6. Chapter 6

**Suspended**

**Disclaimer:**** Only the plot belongs to me, nothing else.**

**Chapter 6 for everyone who is still reading, thank you for your patience I hope this chapter satisfies you, please enjoy.**

* * *

I closed the door softly padding across the firm carpet to my bed, stumbling slightly in the dark I found my bed pleasurably and crisply cool as I eased my exhausted body in-between the previously unruffled sheets, covering myself up to my neck allowing a wave of protection and security wash over my troubled mind. I exhaled and felt myself sink further into the familiar mattress, yawning loudly my eyelids sank over slightly watering amethyst eyes…

* * *

My vision was blurry at the edges as I scanned the room I was in and recognised easily that it was my own, however I wasn't alone. Standing smiling at me in the middle of the room in all her beautiful, blonde glory was Minako, her body donned tight denim shorts and a rather revealing red sleeveless top and was beckoning me over with a mischievous glint in her clouded baby blue eyes. Instinctively I was drawn into her presence and in two purposeful strides met her soft lips with mines in a blistering kiss. This feeling was so uniquely different every time we were intimate with each other but comfortingly distinctive at the same time. My hands settled comfortably on her hips under her top, stroking her silky smooth skin sensually as we remained locked in our passionate kiss. Her delicate hands had woven themselves into my mane of black hair as I grazed my teeth over her bottom lip, silently asking for permission into exploring her warm mouth more. Hands gripped my hair wildly and a soft moan escaped her lips opening her mouth so my adventurous tongue met hers in a pleasurable dance, stroking and teasing each other. I broke away from the heated kiss permitting us a short amount of breath before she fell back onto my bed pulling me on top of her deliciously toned physique eagerly wanting more than what our previous encounter had teasingly prepared our bodies for.

Grabbing the collar to my shirt Minako forced me to capture her heavenly lips once again sending a jolt of electricity through my feverish body that was aching to experience Minako's own fiery skin upon my own. Propping myself up on one hand, not breaking the gentler kiss we were sharing, I expertly slid my under her now arching back to unclasp her bra so that my hand had free access to play with Minako's supple breasts. Her hands were focussing on unbuttoning my frustrating purple shirt I had chosen to wear that morning. Her hands were still fumbling with the plastic buttons as I kissed down her sweetly exposed neck to bite roughly at her pressure point at the base, sucking on the skin harshly, Minako throatily gasped my name as her hands suddenly groped both of my breasts, in turn making my lower half jerk into hers.

We both stopped. We stared into each others eyes, panting at our actions and we both grinned as we shot off of each other removing our own pesky clothes instead of each others.

The cold air was enjoyable as it simply emphasised our needs even more, this time I pushed Minako backed down onto the tangled sheets and crawled above her beautifully naked form, vulnerable to me and me only. Her pupils had expanded displaying her intense need as she wrapped strong legs around my hips and bucked her hips into me creating painfully pleasurable friction between us, to keep myself from groaning out loud I quickly claimed one of my beautiful angels' erect nipples and suckled lightly on it while thrusting my ignited core against her sleek entrance. Her moisture against mine was too much to keep contained as I released an appreciative moan, but Minako raised her upper half so what she could whisper tantalising into my ear, her stomach became taught at her movement showing off her hidden six pack.

"Rei…you're so hot, please baby help me down _there. _I need you so _bad._" I had bite her neck again to stop me from losing it right there, Minako knew that begging always drove me crazy, I kissed her parted lips in feathery kisses to help her deal with the time until things became seriously heated. My hand drifted lazily down her gorgeous body, over her breasts, down her taught stomach, down…down into her most secretive parts that were radiating pleasurable heat waves from her dripping wet entrance.

"Are you _that _wet for me Mina? I asked breathlessly as I restraint myself from taking her right there.

Minako spread herself open more and looked pleadingly at me as she whispered sexily,

"I'm always wet for you Rei," Pleased with her response I slipped two fingers into the hot, spongy passage thrusting deeply into her being, enjoying the mewls that escaped Minako's erotic mouth every time I hit her pleasure point. I love the feeling of being surrounded by Minako's warm wetness as I fulfilled her desires because I knew no one else would get to touch her like this…like me.

"Ah! Rei!" Minako suddenly cried out as her walls tightened around my fingers and slackened a second later signalling her climax, her back arched deeply as she rode the last tremors of her orgasm. I pulled out of her, licking my fingers clean of Minako's honey like nectar as she panted in short shallow breathes after her strenuous activity. I lay next to her hugging her close to my tingling body, still very excited from pleasuring Minako and waited for her to recover.

"I love you Rei," She muttered into my ear, I was about to respond but she started nipping coyly at my earlobe, my mouth hung open producing short moans as Minako rolled on top of me, kissing and licking down the side of my neck, setting my already lustful body into over drive so now powerful jolts of pleasure pulsated and increased the erratic throbbing between my legs.

"Mi…Mina…please…I can't," she kissed me, silencing my plea for her to allow me the release my body was so desperately needing. She left a trail of fiery kisses down my body working her way to my source of pain to kiss it all better.

I groaned as I felt her expose my delicate part of me, her breath tickling the steaming moisture inside of me, the kisses began at my inner thigh and worked their way until…

"Minako!" I gasped loudly as her sweet lips kissed me right _there._ She expertly used her lips to open my passage a bit further before she ran her tongue slyly up the length entrance and suddenly dipped inside. I gripped the bed sheets tightly, trying to last as long as I could, Minako filling my entire being was a feeling to be relished as much as possible. Her tongue was poking and prodding experimentally inside my passage, and then it came across my point and stroked it roughly, sending me crashing over the edge.

I was gasping loudly as I felt Minako slip out of me and lick her lips sensually as she hugged me lovingly and buried her head into my neck, tracing invisible patterns across my chest as I recovered.

"Minako I love you, baby," I turned my face and touched my nose to hers, sliding it against hers, cherishing the intimacy we shared as I touched my lips once more to hers in a slow, love filled kiss.

Abruptly I found myself standing in front of Minako's house, instead of being confused I rang the doorbell indifferently and my still blurry vision was greeted with the smiling face of my baby girl, my Minako. Stepping into her home, she linked hands with me squeezing it reassuringly as my stomach started churning uncomfortably. Minako pulled me down for a swift kiss instantly relieving my nerves but only momentarily as she led me into her living room where her parents were sitting, drinking tea together.

They eyed our linked hands and instantly were put off of their tea…

Minako either hadn't noticed their reaction or was ignoring it but she began to speak all the same, I tightened my grip on her hand scared to let go,

"Mum, Dad, you said you wanted to keep an eye on who I let into my life and share it with so I want you to meet my girlfriend Hino Rei,"

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Aino," I felt obligated to say but however the reply was exactly what I expected.

"Get out."

"Dad?" Minako questioned, her face portraying horror at her father's response."

"I said get out! Stay away from my daughter!" He roared forcing Minako behind him, creating an obstruction between us.

"Dad!" Cried Minako as she tried to pass him to reunite with me and save me from his wrath, however her mother grabbed her to allow her husband to unleash his fury upon my frozen figure.

"How dare you corrupt our daughter?! I don't want either of you seeing each other ever again you hear me?! Get out of my house you…you lesbian!" He lunged at me but my Senshi reactions kicked in as I ducked out of the way of his lumbering attack, I heard Minako crying out my name as ran out of the house with her father chasing after me continuing to yell insults at my rapidly decreasing form.

Tears spilled out of my eyes as I ran and ran and ran…

* * *

My body jerked my subconscious back into present reality as tears continued to slip down the sides of my face as I whimpered to myself for the rest of the night…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 is finished, people were asking for a bit of background over Rei's and Minako's relationship and what happened to them, I hinted at the reason in previous chapters but I hope this chapter clears up any ambiguity, if you have any queries please don't hesitate to ask. Please review, any feedback is appreciated – Dark Shadows 01


	7. Chapter 7

**Suspended**

**Disclaimer:**** Not Mines Still…**

**Wow Chapter 7, this story is getting quite deep. I hope this chapter is everything you want from me especially since I made you wait so long, but hey I posted a few new stories too so you can't be that angry at me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Groggily I forced my droopy eyes open and searched drunkenly around my room for the source of the torturous ringing that was screaming at me to answer whoever was calling me. I reached the shrieking phone and silenced it with a stab of my finger; I was going to kill whoever had the nerve to wake me from my precious sleep.

"Hello?" My parched throat croaked out painfully at the abrupt use of speech.

"Hey Rei, how are you?" Damn I muttered under my breath it was Makoto, there was no chance I could kill her…

"Rei?" She quizzed my furious mumbling concern hitched in her voice, as I'm sure she heard me curse,

"Uh yeah I'm fine what's up," I replied, trying to cover up my moment of insanity towards my friend.

"I was just calling to see how you are doing since the battle, I've not heard from you so I was just checking how you are, did I disturb you?"

"I'm ok Mako thanks I was just sleeping,"

"At this time?" Her raised tone made my eyes dart around my room and notice the small black, digital clock which blazed four alien, green numbers at me: 14:00. My eyes squinted at the time trying to register that I had in fact slept into the beginnings of the afternoon.

"Ah, I hadn't noticed the time, had a rough night I suppose… I let my voice trail off as I recalled the fresh images about the past again, wincing at the fear that shot through me when his face came into view.

"Want to come over and talk about it…" She paused to give me sometime to mull over the idea of expressing my inner self to her, "Or do want me to leave it for now?"

I noted that she still wanted me to tell her regardless of what option I chose, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to disclose the exact details of my life over the last few days. However being alone didn't appeal to me either, inhaling deeply I replied slowly, unsure of myself,

"Can…can I come over…just to hang with you Mako-chan?"

"Yeah, of course Rei-chan, I'll start cooking something for you here so whenever you're ready just head over yeah?"

I smiled warmly at the thought of one of Makoto's amazingly cooked meals and at her intense patience for my slight detachment from literally spilling my guts to her,

"That sounds perfect Makoto thanks I'll be over soon,"

"Awesome and Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't feel you have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable with, but just know I am here for you,"

"Mako-chan you're the best, thanks ja ne," I hung up the phone slowly sighing in relief that I had someone as amazing as Makoto to support me through absolutely anything that ever happened to me. Maybe she could help me with Minako...

I quickly turned to prepare myself for the rest of the day I hadn't slept through, pulling on a pair of baggy jeans and a long red jumper I headed to the bathroom to wake myself fully from my rocky night. My hair, frizzy from the jumper I donned, stuck out at various points of my head; my amethyst eyes looked sullen and hazy from the long night of weeping to myself over my not too pleasant past. I sighed, for some reason I was disappointed with my face, it was like I had expected myself not to look _that_ bad.

Shrugging off my unattractive state I set about splashing refreshing cold water on my face to try and revitalise it and re-hydrate my weary eyes. I stopped briefly to allow the droplets of ice-cold water slip off my face just like my tears had done, only this time I didn't feel a part of me die every time a drop fell from my face into the sink. Grabbing the green towel from the rack I dried my face and started to work on taming my wind swept hair into a more manageable ponytail, with my hair up the cool air swirled around the back of my neck playfully tickling the usually hidden nerves there. Satisfied with my appearance now –it wasn't as obvious that I had been crying- I headed out in the direction of Makoto's flat a few blocks away from my own but hers was connected in a tall tower building while mines had the desirable pleasure of solitude and privacy that was rare in the streets of Tokyo.

The path to Makoto's house was well trodden in my minds' eye and permitted my body to go into a sort of auto drive as I retreated into the depths of my troubled mind to reflect over what had exactly happened in my life that had changed it dramatically.

Hero. Hero. Hero.

Yes Hero was the cause of everything that had ended badly in these past few days, his disgusting attempts in the woods made my body shiver in revulsion of his…his everything touching me. Then resulting in Minako's pure hatred at me because Hero had manipulated her perfectly to be inclined to his side over mines. My feet had transported me to the edge of the pavement facing the road that was the last obstacle in order to reach Makoto's building complex.

Cars, motorbikes and lorries zoomed by quickly and I wondered if I just walked out at the right time, they would all hit me, hit me and then put me out of my misery because the speed they were travelling at –even with my Sailor abilities- would kill me instantly.

The angry sounds of horns blaring through the speakers of a vehicle, screeching tires were all I heard…

Wind gushed past me as the lorry skidded to a halt at the sudden stoppage of the car in front of it as the driver hadn't expected the abrupt change in lights from green to red, walking out across the road I glanced rapidly at the angry, shaken faces peering out through windscreens to gaze at the reason for the sudden hold up. I passed through hurriedly not wanting to enrage anyone else with my action of pressing the pelican-crossing button. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding when both of my feet had touched the hard concrete on the other side and in front of Makoto's flat.

Ringing the doorbell purposely I stood slightly awkward for a few seconds before scurrying feet became audible from the other side of the gleaming, white door. It swung open revealing Makoto in a blue apron with a warm smile inviting me into her comforting home.

"Make yourself at home Rei, foods just ready," Makoto said leading me into the sitting room and disappeared through an open door into the adjoining kitchen that was her pride and joy. The smell of misao soup wafted towards me as I plopped myself easily onto Makoto's creamy leather sofa allowing myself to sink into the smooth material. I stretched out lazily, my eyes finding it harder and harder to keep themselves awake, the soft clinking of dishing jolted me awake as Makoto placed two bowls of deliciously steaming soup on the matching cream table in the centre of the room.

"When you said you had a rough night I didn't know it meant you wanted to sleep on my sofa Rei-chan," Makoto laughed softly her emerald green eyes sparkling with the knowing feeling of uneasy nights.

"Heh, yeah sorry Mako just not been too good lately," I picked up the soupspoon and appreciatively drank the warm liquid. The warmth delved deeply into the pit of my stomach before circulating all around my body, instilling my body with newfound strength.

"This is why I love cooking," Makoto voiced as she observed my curious eyes staring back at her, encouraging her to continue with her opinion.

"I live to see that look of pure bliss on people's faces when they eat something really good,"

"Makoto you're too modest, your cooking is perfect all the time, no wonder people make such faces, if they eat your stuff it's like a taste of heaven each and every time." I replied taking an extra large helping of soup to emphasise my point before cheekily adding,

"Don't you get to see that on Ami's face at night anyway?"

I laughed at Makoto's sudden flush of embarrassment at the reference to her relationship with the ice wielding Senshi of Mercury.

"Speaking of relationships, what's happening between you and Minako?" Makoto pried seriously, studying my stiffened body language.

I argued with myself whether or not to tell Mako, what would she think? Would she be inclined to Minako's side? Would she think of me differently? Thousands of thoughts spiralled through my head but were soon wiped clean away with the appearance of the said blonde bursting through the front door of Makoto's apartment with…him!

"Haha, erm hey Makoto sorry to kinda burst in on you but we were just on the way home and I thought it would be nice to surprise you with a visit." The blonde spluttered breathlessly, grinning happily with her explanation while clutching Hero's hand, reassuring him that it was all right for them to be here.

Makoto swiftly sent me a glance silently acknowledging that Minako was ignoring my presence all together before answering,

"Hey Minako I was just spending some time with Rei but it was nice of you to think about me," Makoto replied smoothly smiling, but I notice the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, signalling that she too was slightly peeved at the energetic blonde's interruption.

"Ah no problem Makoto! Is it cool for us to hang with you too?" Minako asked surprising me, and placing Makoto in a very awkward situation, I could see the slight deflation in her posture as she replied all too sweetly to the blonde,

"Of course Minako…Hero," She addressed the boy with an upward flick of her head, shifting over so that she was sitting next to my restraint form. Her talented hand touched mine in a small movement as if to apologise about not getting rid of them. I squeezed her hand softly conveying my forgiveness and that we'll talk another time.

"So how are you Makoto-san? Rei-_san_?" Hero inquired smiling at both of us, his deceiving brown eyes smirked as I portrayed as much hatred as I could without sending him a Flame Sniper through my amethyst orbs. Makoto raised an eyebrow at our subtle interaction and decided to intervene with politeness,

"I'm fine thank you Hero…what have you two been up to today then?" Minako visible perked up at being addressed and immediately cut in between the aura of fury surrounding my being and effectively extinguished it with her response,

" Well it's our two month anniversary today so me and Hero went to the cinema, then got something to eat before we went to the beach and we were heading to his house to spend some more time together to finish off our day."

I missed Makoto's reply to the blonde's statement as I rose and muttered that I was going to go to her back garden for some air, I felt three pairs of eyes watching my slumped form slink away out of view. I entered Makoto's beautifully kept garden the sun highlighted her extreme care and skill for flower arranging. A range of different coloured flowers formed intricate patterns around the cosy field of green grass that added the perfect balance between the exotic plants and vegetables. To the side of the garden Makoto had hidden a secret bench in a special corner she had dedicated for solitude and privacy in her hectic life. Thankfully she was more than happy to share it with her friends, which allowed me to sample a different kind of solitude that I usually accumulated around my home life.

I slumped down onto the red oak bench and buried my face into my hands, my mind screaming at the blonde's last reply:

" Well it's our two month anniversary today so me and Hero went to the cinema, then got something to eat before we went to the beach and we were heading to his house to spend some more time together to finish off our day"

That's what we did…that's exactly how we spent our second anniversary together. I felt my stomach churn as I remembered that we finished off our day being extremely intimate with each other, if- I swallowed the lump in my throat painfully-…if she was planning to do the same with him then…

A light wetness glazed my cheeks…

Then…

Rustling behind me startled my slouched body into a frenzied standing position, nobody ever sees me cry…ever! My eyes trained on the shaking bushes and the last person I wanted to see stepped through into the secluded place his smirk firmly plastered onto his sickening face.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I lashed out immediately not wasting any more of my time near this foul creature.

"Even when you're angry your sexy Rei" His lecherous mouth spoke as he advanced on my position, I mirrored his steps but only in the opposite direction, hoping that I could catch him off guard and run back inside to Makoto, to safety.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled, fear coursed through my body as it trembled with the horrific memory of being touched by him only a couple of days ago,

"You sick bastard stay away from me, you have Minako!"

"Ah yes Minako, I can't wait till tonight Rei-chan because you know what?" He looked at me smugly taking another step towards my slowly paralysing form,

"Tonight I get to fuck her so much she'll be screaming my name!" Anger pumped through my veins at his filthy way of describing loving Minako,

"Don't you dare touch her!" The throbbing in my ears pounded harder as the mixture of fear, anger and adrenaline strengthened substantially as my legs felt the smooth wood of the bench forcing my retreat to a halt, leaving my only way out was through him.

"You're right I wouldn't dare and touch her Rei-chan she'll be more and happy to give herself to me but you Rei-chan you are someone I would **dare** to touch," He jumped forward thrusting his hand at my face, grabbing my jaw and forced my head against the solid wood of the bench. The familiar pain throbbed in my brain as my vision dulled but I fought my conscience to keep awake as I wrenched his left ear down with all my might, pulling him off of me with a feral roar as Hero rolled onto the ground however my previously attacked head dulled my reaction times and his hands clamped themselves around my ankles and dislocated my legs from beneath so I connected with the ground with a deep thud.

I threw my arms out to break my fall but hands latched themselves around my neck cutting off my oxygen supply, my whole body convulsed and arched trying everything to regain air into my brain. He banged my head off the ground repeatedly, the sickening taste of metallic dominated my mouth as pain shot through my body with each blow, thankfully he stopped the brutal thrashing of my head but I felt his knees dig in on the side of my legs prying them apart. The solid mound of his member bore down on my helpless form and with every working fibre in my body I screamed out to the only person, who could save me now,

"MAKOTOO!"

Hero slapped my cheek sharply and sneered threateningly in my ear,

"You can call for who you want **bitch** but I **will ****fuck you**, until you are **begging me to stop!"**

Immediately his sneering was accompanied by a scream of pain as his form was thrown off of me, into the ground like he had with me. Makoto's powerful form delivered a brutal downward kick to his ribs snapping seven of them easily in one swift move,

"How **fucking** **dare you!" **She bellowed at him picking him up and throwing him down as if she was slam-dunking a basketball,

"Minako what kind of sick bastard have you gotten yourself!" Makoto was about to kick Hero's other side,

"Stop Mako…" I coughed, spewing blood from my mouth turning the grass a horrible black gooey colour,

Through dying eyes the last image I saw was Minako's horror stricken face staring at Hero…

**

* * *

**

Wow…I didn't mean for this chapter to turn out so…gruesome. Please review any feedback is appreciated deeply. – Dark Shadows 01


	8. Chapter 8

**Suspended **

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and Hero are mine**

**Woot Chapter 8 is here to ease the suspense for all my keen readers who can't wait for me to update, I feel rather loved by your reviews please keep them coming they are the fuel to my writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hushed voices whispered among themselves as my conscious floated back to the surface of the main receptors of my agonising brain, ugh what had happened? My head felt usually heavy on my neck as I slightly moved it to the right wincing at the sharp pain ripping through the nerves which shouted at me to stop my insane idea of moving. My lavender orbs were still enclosed by my eyelids, determined to not open as I fought with them to return my sight to me.

Fluttering open they observed blurry figures in the farthest part of the large room I was in, the weight that I hadn't realised was on my stiff arm shifted slightly in its peaceful slumber, as my vision became stronger the longer I looked around I could identify the fluffy mass of brown hair as the head of Makoto lying asleep on the side of my bed, her warm hand lying protectively over my own cold one.

Piercing pain shot through my head causing me to jerk back in my bed, clutching the heavy mass in my hands, the slumbering form of Makoto was instantly awake and hugging me gently to her chest trying to soothe my pain by muttering comforting whispers, lulling my body into a state of welcomed limpness. My head nestled against her large chest noting,

"This is so much more comfier than the bed,"

"Rei, I know you're hurt but that doesn't mean you can hit on my girlfriend," gentle laughter filled my ears and my head rocked as laughter vibrator resonated through my protectors' chest.

"Wah?" I moaned confusedly until my tormented amethyst eyes met calculating, soft blue eyes,

"You said that out loud Rei," Makoto sniggered again letting me go so I could reassess the situation I was in,

"Ah," I said briefly, now aware of my saviour's other half gazing at me with a sad smile,

"Sorry about that," I apologised quickly but couldn't help but slip in a small remark, "But you must an amazing sleep on them every night,"

Makoto and Ami both blushed, the red flush across their cheeks adding beautiful depth to their faces and made me forget about my trouble momentarily, I hissed suddenly as pain fleeted through my head again, yes momentarily.

"Rei, you've sustained a lot of damage to your head, so much that it's split at the back, you also have bruising on your left cheek where…" Ami trailed off as she witness the light vanish from my eyes leaving my body frozen as the all too real memories reeled through my thoughts, haunting me, plaguing me with his malicious face. Shuddering I looked to Makoto's shaking fist as she curled it so tightly attempting to keep her temper under control,

"As soon as he gets out of here, I'll put him straight back,"

Silenced followed after Mako's dangerous threat but neither Ami nor I had any problem with her carrying it out,

"Where's Minako?" I asked quietly, regretting it immediately when Makoto replied through grated teeth,

"With…" She paused trying to find a suitable word to convey her level of pure disgust at his existence, "It." Obviously Makoto didn't believe there was a word unfortunate enough to be related to 'it'.

I sank back into the padding of my bed, instantly feeling intensely worse than I had before I stupidly asked that question, of course she would be there, where else would she be? With me? I snorted at my own outrageous thoughts, catching worried glances from my two visitors. I didn't think my previous question was enough punishment for my mental state as I probed further into her reaction to everything,

"What," I swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in my scratchy throat, "What did Minako think when…when she saw…" I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud that Hero had tried to touch me again.

Makoto's shaking had ceased its erratic behaviour as it embedded itself into the hospital wall denting it easily; Ami squeezed her strong shoulder comfortingly before facing me,

"She was shocked at his behaviour towards you," okay that was expected I thought, "However she said she still wanted to be with him…"

"Oh," I blinked several times trying to process the information, finding that I hadn't expecting anything less from her.

"Oh?" Makoto question looking back at me pulling her hand from the grips of the wall,

"All you can say is oh? I want to beat some sense into that girl I mean she saw everything! How can someone want to be with a bastardly guy like that?!" Makoto's voice was rising slightly but I ignored her, I didn't need someone telling me to be extremely angry at the bitch who I loved, no one didn't need to tell me twice that she'd rather fuck around with a dishonest, manipulative two faced bastard than have me back.

Hot tears streaked down my battered face, irritating the cuts on the flesh with their saltiness, she'd rather have anyone other than me, she hates me, her parents hate me, I'm not everything she could want, I'm nothing. Nothing! I hate her! I hate her with my whole being. I hated the way she looks so beautiful, I hate her playful personality, I hate her innocent crystal blue eyes, I hate her kisses that could inspire pure love through me, I hate the way she used to touch me, bringing me to points of immense pleasure, I hate how she was the one I was extremely open with, I hate how she was the one who held my heart, I hate her for being my everything.

I hate her for making me love her.

I brought my legs up to my chest and cried into my knees, sobbing uncontrollably, I couldn't care less if Ami or Makoto saw me in my weakest moment because now, I had reached rock bottom…They were about to come over to comfort me but a voice kept them paralysed to their place.

"Rei," Everything in my world stopped: My tears, my mental torture, my pain my breathing. Her voice captivated me and ensnared my broken soul suspending me in this moment in time. Her soft hand rested upon mine and I flinched at her familiar yet unfamiliar touch, I turned my head to the side so I could stare deeply into those crystals…I swallowed I felt myself drowning in her eyes, her deep pools of extreme passion and emotion.

"Rei," She whispered again tantalisingly close to my face, here she was playing with me again all with one word. Every time she had said my name when we were together filtered through my mind, in midst of playfulness, sadness happiness and in the intimate nights we shared.

_She wants to be with him…not __**you!**_ My emotional side cried out to me with such force that I snarled at her,

"What do you want?!"

She looked taken aback at my aggressive outburst but returned to her façade of trying to be nice to me,

"I'm sorry that I said I hated you and I'm sorry for not believing you…" I cut in my rage from my previous argument in my mind burgeoning,

"You're not sorry!"

"What?" She asked shocked at my behaviour, yeah she should be, I'm not going to get played with again it was her turn to get rejected now,

"You still want to be with him, so you can't be sorry," I stated my rage fuelling dangerously within me.

She turned away, avoiding my eyes as hadn't realised I had known her stance in all of this,

"I'm sorry Rei I really am but I can't change my feelings…I…I love him," Something died within me, something that was important to my survival, what was it called? Oh yeah my heart. Aino Minako had just killed me; her words did horrendous damage to me that she wouldn't ever know.

"Get out." My breathing was shallow as I tried to deal with the bomb she had just dropped on me,

"But Rei…" Minako tried but I wasn't hearing anything more, nobody does that to Hino Rei and expects me to be fine about it,

"Get Out! Get lost! Piss off to your fucking boyfriend! What do you need me for? I'm not him! Just leave me alone!" I screamed at her, I didn't care she had tears spilling out of her eyes, all I wanted was for her to feel pain, I want her to feel exactly how I was feeling. I wanted her to suffer like she had caused me too.

Minako rose up and ran out of my room, leaving me alone to suffer with my own tears of regret…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 for everyone, please review telling me your thoughts about this chapter, although I'm sure all the Rei fans are going to be outraged at Minako's behaviour and quite rightly. Please rant in a review – Dark Shadows 01


	9. Chapter 9

**Suspended**

**Disclaimer:**** Sailor Moon is not mine****s**** – just to spite you glitterscarves :P**

**Chapter 9 is here for you hungry people! Thank you so much for the reviews they make me believe that my story is actually worth writing, please keep posting. Enjoy!**

* * *

Several hours had passed since Makoto and Ami had been comforting my pitiful form yet with my pride-the perfect thing to use as a shield- I managed to convince them to return to their homes and get some rest because I want to be alone…well I might as well be alone if I couldn't have her, she who chose the disgusting bastard over me. She who had destroyed everything I ever lived for: my hopes and dreams of claiming her as mine once again and this time forever…but no. Minako has made her decision and…and it wasn't me.

My dull amethyst eyes stared blankly out of the rectangle see through part of the wall that allowed me some connection with the world around me. The window conveyed exactly what I was inside me, inside my heart: a black hole of darkness has occupied the space inside my heart which previously held shimmering strands of golden light swimming around combating the rest of my pollution but now the darkness has won. The war was over now, those strands evaporated into nothingness, leaving me to live in this lifeless shell of a body with neither purpose nor desire to continue fighting for a better world. A world without Minako for me is the last place I'd ever want to be. Yes she had cut me, yes she had picked me up and played me like an instrument, yes she had broken me but…she also loved me…once, and that one time was the happiest moments in my life and anything less than having Minako to myself isn't worth living for, it's utterly degrading to be reduced to anything than devoted lover because of everything we ever went through together.

The countless times we had saved each other during battles with various enemies throughout our lives, the countless times we had been intimate with each other and the countless times we had said 'I love you'…

How can she throw all that away for some boy? When she knew that I sorely needed her and that I still love her with everything that ever made me who I am. I winced as pain burst through my head as my thoughts were causing more than mental pain. I scanned my position on the faded white sheets covering my body; the room had a cupboard where all my stuff, courtesy of Makoto was kept to help my stay feel more like home. Ha, a sarcastic smile swept over my face at the thought of having a 'home'. Home is where the heart is…I used to love that my home was Minako but now my heart felt heavily laden with darkness, with pollution, with death…

The hospital's obsession with white was causing me a deep irritation, the brightness of the light reflecting off of it intensified the problems with my head and created a sunken throbbing twinge right in the middle of my head. I threw off the sheets and pushed myself off of the bed, my feet slapping against the chillingly cold concrete floor, the chill travelled right through my body electrifying every hair on my being to stand on its end. The sudden change in position created spiralling dizziness to spin in my pulsating head making my usually easy task of walking extremely difficult as I staggered drunkenly on pain towards the cupboard, where upon the relief of donning my own clothes had sedated the snarling beast of pain from breaking my body right there. I desperately needed to distance myself from this prison that permitted harsh cruelty to happen ignorantly to its unfortunate inhabitants. My glazed eyes looked past the door window and noted that there were a lot of nurses who would notice if I stumbled out of the room, trying to escape. My eyes changed their focus to the larger veiled window of darkness that held slightly more chance to escape without being caught straight away.

My new focus seemed to marginalize the pain inside of my damaged head to a bearable beating every now and again; standing in front of the window I peered through its glass and noticed that I was on the second floor of the hospital. Too dangerous for me just to jump out and land without injuring my legs. However a tree stood proudly, its arms snaking out in twisted patterns leaning casually toward the side of the building that I was on as if daring me to try its strength. I unlatched the window ignoring the slightly more erratic thudding in my ears as my head was aware of what I was attempting to do. The window swung open as I pushed it determined to reclaim my freedom, squinting through the darkness the silhouette of a branch extended itself to me, there was no wind to make the situation any more dangerous than it was, adrenaline pumped through my body and I embraced it. The feeling of fear, the feeling that fuelled courage, the feeling that kicked all rational thought out of my mind.

I positioned myself on the window sill that offered the best angle to spring onto the branch that floated there suspended by its much stronger foundation…Inhaling deeply I propelled my solid body from the safety of the window out into the humid night. Nimble fingers wrapped themselves around rough bark and gripped tightly as my form swung forcefully, the branch snapped instantly under my weight and I fell downwards through the rest of the tree's deceiving branches. More branches snapped as I hit them, cuts grazed over the length of my being and tufts of hair I felt excruciatingly being ripped out as I landed on my feet but I crumpled into a heap under the tree's remaining arms that hung over me laughing at my stupidity of accepting its bluff.

Adrenaline that fuelled my rashness now supported the rush of burning pain that bit all over my skin as though a bold vulture was picking me apart while I was still alive. My head shrieked as the nerves exploded with the increasing shocks of pain coursing through my veins. I coughed harshly as liquid spewed forth from my mouth which I identified as blood as the steel metallic taste added nausea to my list of problems I was contending with. Heaving myself onto violently shaking limbs, I collapsed under the strain I was placing on my battered and no doubt bruised body but I needed to get away, there was no way I was going to be taken prisoner again.

Grunting and hissing loudly I encouraged my trembling limbs to find the tiny amounts of strength left inside to finally heave myself onto stiff legs as I slowly made my departure from the hospital grounds under the cover of the treacherous night. Seconds, minutes, hours past maybe time didn't seem to exist to me any more as the only thing that spurred one foot to over take the other was the scarce sounds of my troubled breathing. Blood trickled out of my mouth, dripping onto clothes as I travelled with my head lolling downwards as my neck couldn't support the painful weight as the throbbing had morphed into becoming a mass sitting, torturing my brain under its sinister motives.

Street lights shone above me splitting my shadow into many different shades all walking different paths from me yet they all converged together after a few yards of life draining limping, as though many figures were surrounding me but disappeared back into myself as soon as I took any notice of them allowing paranoia to plague my already polluted mind.

Shadows moved blaringly fast as I looked ahead at the large alley that a triangle of light highlighted that people were there…doing something. A feminine panicked voice reached my ears temporarily silencing the heavy throbbing of pain before it was followed by a deep gruff voice of a male. Adrenaline washed over me again this time helping me to reach the alley quicker as fear for the female's health over took my own well being.

"No! Please don't!" The voices became clearer as I came to the mouth of the alley and noticed the figures against the wall although they were covered in the blackest of shadows making it difficult to distinguish what was happening.

"Shut up Minako! You fucking love me so stop fighting me!" The voice pierced through me. Hero! And he was trying to rape Minako!

Unknown power wrapped my body as I sprinted towards the bodies but Hero heard me and pulled Minako into the light by the hair holding a handgun poised at her temple. I skidded to a stop as he too revealed himself in the light,

"My my Rei? What a pleasant surprise!" His sickening voice echoed around me as his black eyes registered my presence, Minako was crying silently under Hero's control her blue eyes streaked with fear and hope at my sudden arrival.

"What the fuck are you doing Hero," I shouted hoarsely the pain from my battered body seeping into my speech as I took a step further toward Minako.

"Ah ah Rei I suggest you stop where you are or we can all say good bye to pretty little Minako here," my eyes darted to Minako back to Hero calculating the best possible course of action to take that would minimise the chances of Minako being shot.

"Why are you doing this?" my voice hitched not at the pain now but at the deep fear at Minako being fatally hurt.

"Because I always get what I want," I swallowed hard as he forced Minako to her knees by hitting her temple with the barrel of the gun, nausea punched me as I saw his need had built up greatly in his trousers making his sense of rationality close to none because of his desperate want for a release.

"Well didn't you say you wanted me?" I said boldly, this might be the only chance to save Minako I thought as I instantly saw his disgusting body perk up hanging onto my words,

"Let Minako go and you can have me, I'll do whatever you want. Please just let Minako go and never bother her again."

"No Rei!" Minako cried but Hero backhanded her face silencing her plea.

Hero's crazed eyes darted between the weeping blonde in his hands and over my form contemplating my words obviously calculating which option would give him the most pleasure.

"I accept," He let Minako go but trained his gun on me to make sure I wouldn't make a break for it, not like I could the deep resonating of fear, pain and adrenaline continually ate away at my energy, leaving me utterly drained as I slowly came closer to them.

Minako ran to me and hugged me crying hysterically,

"Rei you can't please no!" I hugged her being tightly as my arms could and whispered into her ear,

"Call the police when you get out of sight," I left her standing in horror as I turned back to Hero and his loaded gun.

"Go Minako!" I yelled, breaking the blonde's horror stricken trance as she ran out of the alley and down the street her heels slapping the pavement loudly until it was silent.

"Finally," Hero snarled pushing my helpless body against the wall, I groaned loudly as the pain seared through my body and another throbbing added to the pain of it all: the fearful beating of my heart rapidly hitting itself off of my ribcage like a trapped animal scared for its life. Unfortunately I could not muster up that same final defence as Hero forced himself upon me kissing me hungrily, thrusting against my core as he undid my trousers, all of a sudden he stopped, pulling back he harshly whispered the most sickening words in my ear,

"Suck me bitch,"

The gun was still in his right hand as I slid down onto my knees dreading what was going to happen, hoping, praying Minako was going to get help soon…

Shaking hands fiddled with his jeans trying to take as long as possible, this did not go unnoticed by Hero,

"Hurry up bitch," he grabbed my chin and shoved it making the back of my head collide with the brick wall on the area which was split, breaking more of my head open, blood gushed out down my hair and my back, matting my hair and staining it a deep crimson and the stench of blood was so strong that I puked on Hero's legs.

"What the fuck you bitch!" he roared jumping back and kicked me over to the entrance of the alley, more cuts and blood appeared around me as the rough ground grazed my body as I lay there dying…

"Venus love me chain!" a long golden chain billowed from her hand and struck Hero's body throwing him into the wall, the gun remained in his hand, he coughed and spluttered as his body tried to cope with the magical powers that had attacked him.

"Rei…" Sailor Venus whispered crouching down to my level and lifted my upper body, my blood seeped onto her brilliantly white fuku polluting it with my blood, I was in so much pain that ironically my brain could not register it all and so I had become blissfully numb as I lay there in her arms, in her warmth…just like before.

I saw a flash of movement from the depths of the shadows and instinctively pushed Sailor Venus away in a last resort as a loud bang sounded and I felt something pierce the left side of my chest, searing hotly inside of me. The world was spinning and my vision darkened as for some reason it became harder and harder to stay awake.

"Rei…REI!" blonde blinded the little of my vision I had left as my world stopped and I saw my love again, her baby blue eyes crying uncontrollably, the tears fell and spilled onto my cheeks, their wetness held a warmth I had not felt in a long time.

"Don't go please! I'm so sorry Rei! Please you can't leave me now!"

Breathing came to me in short painful bursts, I was losing my vision even more as I so desperately wanted to go to sleep and end it all…

"All…I…ever…wanted…in…life…was…you," I coughed painfully the burning in my chest intensifying signalling I wasn't going to hold out much longer,

"I…love…you," Minako dipped her head and claimed my lips in the last and most softest kiss I'd experience,

"I love you Rei! Please stay with me…" her voice became more distant to my ears and she was floating away from me rapidly vanishing amongst the darkness that ultimately snatched everything from me until there was nothing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 and the end of Suspended, yes I know not happy at all this story but I feel this is the right way to end it as it puts Rei's love and bravely into prospective. Please review, as I would love to hear your views on this chapter again I am sorry but Rei's death was necessary for this story and me. – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
